The Wandering Crow
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: Crow has gotten to know the Lone Wanderer fairly well during their fateful meetings in the Wasteland. But this particular encounter is quite different from the others. F!LW/Crow. One-shot


They passed each other quite regularly, the Lone Wander and Crow. She was forever traveling this way and that across the Wastes, while he continued his regular trade route. Sometimes he'd find her in a town, others a chance meeting along the road. Like today, when that familiar silhouette graced the horizon. The sun was setting, and she was far off still, but he knew just who it was.

He recognized her form- petite, curves in all the right places, and good muscle tone from all the time out in the harsh world. As she drew closer, he caught the features of her face- the high cheek bones, the sharp eyes he knew were an earthy honey, and her long crimson locks tossed in the breeze. The same leather gear, repeater rifle, and trusty side arm as always with her, plus a furry companion at her heels.

"Crow!" she howled out as she got into range. She waved, causing him to hold up his own hand in greeting.

Not helping the smile creeping up his face he called back, "Kelsie!" When she got within a few yards he added, "It's been awhile."

"I was hoping to find you," she admitted, adjusting her small pack.

"Oh?" He tried to hide the blush he knew was creeping up his face, continuing to walk towards his destination.

"Yeah. Staying in Rivet City and didn't want to leave till you came. But you never showed yesterday."

"Got caught up by some raiders."

"Figured as much." She forced a half smile. "I decided to start up the road to see if I could find you."

He smiled over at her, his chest growing warm at the thought she was thinking of his safety. "Worrying over me all of a sudden, _Lone Wanderer_?" he teased.

She hit her shoulder against his with a little force. "Hey, if Wolfgang shows up late, that's not unusual. _You _are good about keeping on track. So if _you _are late, then that's an issue."

He couldn't argue seeing as he _was _one of the punctual traders in the Wastes. But there were occasions, like the previous day, that he got tied up in something or other. "So are you here to escort me to Rivet City then?"

She paused, gracefully making an accentuated bow, an arm straying out to the side. "I'm at your service, good sir."

He laughed, grabbing the hand she left unguarded and pulled her closer to him, continuing the steady march towards the pre-war ship. Crow was used to this, these playful gestures and jabs they took. He enjoyed the charismatic creature beside him. She was fun, intelligent, and brave- or fool hearty, depending on who you asked. It was those qualities that made him cherish all the times they would meet, and make him feel lonely when they parted.

"So where have you been as of late?" he inquired.

"Just checking up on the Purifier. Since this is the closest trading hub, I figured I'd hang out here for a while."

Ah, the Purifier. He should have known. It was her parents' project after all, and she had made sure that it succeeded. Their vision of actual _clean _water for everyone was now a reality. Heck, Crow and the other Canterbury traders had been hauling enough of it all over the Capital Wastes to know what a difference it had made.

"It's been a few months now since it's been up and running," Crow replied. "Have the Brotherhood been taking good care of it?"

She nodded. "Elder Lyons has held up his end of the bargain quite well."

That was true enough. The progressive leader was now even allowing the traders to stop outside the Citadel as part of their route. And he saw more of their Paladins and Knights out on the roads patrolling.

"And whatever's left of the Enclave still hasn't tried to launch any assault to gain it back, so there's that," she continued.

"Been staying busy out there, I suppose." Kelsie nodded, though she needn't bother. Three Dog still talked about her over Galaxy News Radio- the Adventures of the Lone Wanderer. He was guilty of making a point to listen to those updates, wanting to make sure that she was safe. Well, as safe as she could be with the life she'd chosen.

Crow had thought for sure she'd have settled down after her parents' mission had been complete. Perhaps take up roots in Megaton, Rivet City, or even a smaller place like Canterbury. But no, she'd set out on the dusty roads, back into the wastes. It was her true home now, just as it was his.

As they reached the top of the hill, the giant ship that was Rivet City laid before them. And to the right was the old memorial building, turned water purifier. "Well, looks like we got you here in one piece," she mentioned with a smirk. "A day late, but… safe is what counts."

They brought the pack bramain to the rusted out area under the steps that would keep it somewhat sheltered from the elements, and where Crow and his caravan guard would rest up for a few days before moving on.

"Here," the trader mentioned, holding out a piece of clothing. "Was hanging onto this for you."

As she took it, she let it unfold, noting that it was a leather coat- no a duster- that would fall to her knees or so. It looked very well crafted, and not even used. "Got it off a band of those 'Regulators' that wander into the area every so often." He smiled softly, looking at the ground. "Thought it would suit you."

She dropped the pack and rifle on her back as he was still talking. Already slipping it on by the time he looked up again. Kelsie pulled sharply at the front, finding it fit slightly loose around the shoulders to not inhibit her movements, and flared outward as it reached her legs for the same purpose.

"Thank you, Crow." She flew in towards him so rapidly that he didn't see it coming, flinging her arms up around his neck and pressing against him closely in an embrace. His mind fumbled around in shock for a moment, then finally caught up, allowing him to hug her back. Damn, did it feel so good. But it ended too soon for his liking.

She grabbed up her gear, and then smiled over at him. "Wanna catch up over a drink in the Muddy Rudder?"

Crow glanced at his caravan guard, who simply shrugged. "I guess I'll be back later," he mentioned, receiving a nod. This latest guard he'd picked up sure wasn't the talkative type, but he was reliable, and that's all that mattered. He motioned for her to lead the way, watching as Dogmeat bounded ahead without worry.

"Careful mutt!" she called to him. "Harkness already scolded you once today for trying to chew on his boot!" Dogmeat just looked over his shoulder at them, giving his best doggish grin- to which they both laughed at- before promptly ignoring her. "That dog," she sighed in exasperation.

"He has his master's adventurous spirit," Crow mentioned. "A perfect match I'd say." She only raised a brow at him, a smile playing on her lips, before she too ignored the comment. Well, at least he knew where the dog got it from.

Changing the subject as they headed into the bowels of the ship, Kelsie started up some idle discussion about what they'd each been up to since the last time they'd seen each other. "Has it really been a month already?" she inquired, entering the bar.

He nodded. "Yup, up in Canterbury, when you stopped by to make more '_donations'_ to the trade group."

She smirked. "Just helping out my best procurement specialists."

"Uh huh," he replied sarcastically, "And a certain armor trader seems to always get a little more than the others."

An innocent look crossed her face as they took as seat at a corner table. "I'm not allowed to play favorites?" she teased.

That look in her eyes surprised him, causing him look away as his heart rate picked up. _It wasn't meant like _that _so knock it off_, he mentally scolded himself.

"Hey, Kelsie!" he heard a male voice call out from the bar area. Looking up, he found a rough around the edges duo that he recognized as the boat's weapon dealers- Flak and Shrapnel. He'd had some exchanges with them before, but typically it seemed the pair didn't like it when he and Lucky were around making competition for them.

Shrapnel, who had undoubtedly been the one trying to get her attention, wandered over with his drink in hand. "Not often we find _you _down here in the Rudder." He jerked his head towards the bar. "Wanna come share a drink with us?"

Kelsie smiled, and Crow figured she would agree- a particular position that was sure to become awkward between the men. But instead, she actually turned him down. "Maybe another night Shrap. I was just starting to catch up with my old friend here."

Shrapnel's eyes swiveled towards the other man. "Yeah, you're the Canterbury guy that deals with armor, huh?" Crow simply nodded, not willing to get drawn into a fight if he didn't have to. This was another reason he preferred the road. He didn't handle social settings the best. "Come across any power armor out there?"

"On occasion."

The gruff man nodded, pausing a moment. "Well, if you get your hands on some, bring it back here, would you? We've been tearing it down and repurposing it into a better combat armor. Stuff that people can actually wear, y'know? We'll give you a fair price on 'em too."

Crow nodded slowly. "Alright. I'll see what I can do." It was an unforeseen olive branch from the merchant, but one not entirely surprising. After all, if there was money to be had, then you dealt with the people you needed to.

Shrapnel headed back to the bar, sending them over a couple drinks. Most likely as a way to seal the deal in a gesture of erasing any past animosity between them, or perhaps it was more for Kelsie's sake. Either way, Crow wouldn't argue with free alcohol. Especially not after the day he'd had.

They drank for a few hours, enjoying each other's company. They exchanged tales of the road, battle scars, and updates on zones to stay away from. She even brought up the maps on her pip boy, showing him the location of an abandoned Brotherhood bunker. Long since left behind- but still hidden so well that you'd never find it without knowing where to look- it was available to use should the need arise.

Having drunk enough of the swill that passed as alcohol in this section of the ship, they decided to call it a night. Dogmeat trailed behind them as they climbed the stairs back to the main deck. "Well, thanks for the company," Crow mentioned. "Best be getting back out there though."

"Hey, wait," she replied, snatching his upper arm. "Why don't you come stay with me for the night? I have a room rented out." The shock on his face must have been clear, because she bit her lower lip and looked away, dropping the hold on his arm. "Has to be better than sleeping out in the elements anyway," she added more quietly.

Crow paused, but then shook his head. He looked past her to the steel walls, knowing that if he chose to look at her, he'd most likely break. "I really should get back to my guard."

"He'll be fine for one night."

"I dunno, I-"

"Crow." Despite his earlier conviction to not look at her, he did. His eyes met fiery honey orbs, which froze him in place. She moved into his personal space with ease. "He'll be fine," she repeated, before leaning in and placing a light kiss on his lips.

The trader was dumbfounded. He had never thought to act on his feelings, believing she only wanted him as a friend. Apparently, he'd read it all wrong. And for once, that made him pleased beyond words.

Smiling, he moved closer to her so their bodies were pressed together. "Alright, I'll stay." Crow kissed her this time, and much more passionately. He was only momentarily disappointed when she pulled away, because she took his hand, starting to lead him towards the stairs to the upper level.

"I finally caught my bird in a trap," Kelsie teased as they walked down the halls to her room.

He smirked. "Oh, is that so?" He shut the door behind them, yanking her back in close and resuming the kissing where they'd left off.

And so, the Lone Wander and the traveling Crow began a partnership forged of the wasteland.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone else read that last sentence in the "voice over" voice? Yeah, me too. Anyway, I absolutely love Crow. He's one of my favorite NPCs so I wanted to write something for him. I'm not sure if there's anyone else out there with interest in LW/Crow fiction, but if there is, maybe I'll continue on with this.**


End file.
